


Don't mind

by ajoomma



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, satzu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 08:06:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18311579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ajoomma/pseuds/ajoomma
Summary: When everyone opposed, Sana and Tzuyu decided to don't mind everything.





	Don't mind

**Author's Note:**

> ❀ I'm just new to this and English is not my first language, go easy on me folks! Thank you, hope you'll enjoy the story~

Tzuyu woke up with Sana beside her, her lips automatically formed a sweet smile but eventually faded to see Sana busy on her phone as she frowns **" hey, stop reading those "** Tzuyu sighed and snatched Sana's phone away from her hand.

 

Tzuyu sat down while Sana looked at her with a little protest on her face. 

 

Sana's looking on the headlines where their names are in. Their names are trending worldwide, stirring buzzes and causing the internet to break. Their sudden departure on their group 'Twice' and their company 'JYP' has left a big shock to everyone but the reason behind it is more mind-blowing— it's because of their romantic relationship together.

 

People used to ship them but a couple of days ago when Dispatch published an article between them being together, the outrage was so wild. The company can't just ridicule the article because it has pictures of them kissing that's clearly not in a friendly way. 

 

It's impossible to clean up the mess so they just publicized their relationship and apologized— basically, they apologized for being in love, apologizing for the most humane thing in the world. It's ridiculous but they had to.

 

Sana and Tzuyu have been kicked out of the group and out of the company because their relationship had been publicly out a few days ago. As much as JYP wants to save them, it's just too late. They had to kick them out even how many years and how much help they had given the company. After all, the entertainment company will always be a business.  

 

The netizens want them out because they are 'allegedly' going to ruin Twice's image if they stay further longer. Idols dating is a very sensitive thing even you've been in the industry for so long, even you've established your own name.

 

But that's not solely the reason why they got kicked out from the group that they have been with for like 8 years now.

 

They have been kicked out because of their relationship— girl loving a girl, it's a taboo especially to Koreans. Their relationship is never going to be accepted by the people in their own country— people outside the country that loves them might support them but that won't make any difference.

 

 **" we're here to stay away from everything, if you're going to look up to those headlines then we might as well fly back to Korea "** Tzuyu annoyedly said to Sana. They secretly fled to Vietnam to avoid every hates, negativity, the pain that the company had caused them and from everything.

 

They are already in an 8-year group but their members can't still fight for them, they understand it. They can't ask their members to rebel for them, they have their own lives and careers that they have to keep and maintain.

 

 **" sorry "** Sana slightly bowed her head.

 

 **" Hey, look at me "** Tzuyu gently reached for Sana's face, making the girl look over her **" are you regretting being with me? "** she bit her lip, she had asked Sana the same thing for a hundred time since the news broke out.

 

Tzuyu never regretted anything that happens to her especially the things that involved Sana. Sana had been her comfort ever since, she wants to be with the girl and hell, she won't give a fuck to those who will bash them— but she'll bow down to all the people who are supporting their love.

 

 **" no... "** Sana immediately shook her head **" I never regretted being with you, you're the best thing that had ever happened to me "** Sana sincerely said.

 

 **" then don't look like you're regretting being with me "** Tzuyu softly smiled, brushing her thumb across Sana's cheeks **" don't make me think that you do, it will surely torment my** **heart** **"**

 

Sana looked very sorry for making Tzuyu felt that way **" sorry "** she apologized and jumped into Tzuyu's embrace, the place she can ever think of staying forever, beside Tzuyu, inside the warm embrace of her love **" I love you "** Sana uttered.

 

 **" so do I "** Tzuyu smiled as she caresses Sana's back.

 

Sana broke off the hug and initiate a kiss, Sana has been always that way— she shows her affection through skinship while Tzuyu is the tsundere type, but she always melts with whatever Sana do to her anyway. Sana is her poison and medicine.

 

Their hands wandered off towards each other's skin, they have touched each other multiple times but still, the warmth of each other's fingertips doesn't fail to make them feel the tingle and excitement. 

 

Sana and Tzuyu were both panting when they broke off that long and passionate kiss, they are looking at each other's eyes like they are the only one that matters in the world while foreheads are touching each other.

 

Tzuyu had seen a lot of beautiful girls especially that she's in an industry where beauty is a requirement but she always finds herself being enchanted with Sana and Sana only **" why do you always look beautiful? "** Tzuyu seriously asked making Sana blush a bit, even how many time Tzuyu had already said that, Sana couldn't just get used to it.

 

 **" silly "** Sana chuckled **" it's you who is always voted as the most beautiful girl in the world "** it's true, for the past years, Tzuyu's name has never been out of the list when it comes to beauty.

 

 **" I wonder what my past self has done to be loved by you "** Sana softly smiled. She still wonders how and when everything started, how lucky she feels that the girl who's the most 'wanted' by every boys and girl around is here, in her arms, devoted only to her.

 

 **" nothing, I just fell for you because you're you "** Tzuyu gently guided Sana to lay down on the soft and fluffy bed **" you didn't do anything special, you just enchanted me by just being yourself "**

 

 **" but I loved you because you're pretty "** Sana slightly shrugged, teasing the girl but Tzuyu didn't respond. For a moment, Sana thought Tzuyu was annoyed by that, with Tzuyu's eyes looking so intense, almost threatening **" I'm just kidding "** Sana nervously chuckled.

 

Before Sana could apologize more, Tzuyu covered had her mouth with her hungry kisses. Sana didn't think twice and responded immediately. Tzuyu's mouth was so warm **"** **uhhh** **... "** Sana can't help but let out a soft moan. The caress of Tzuyu lips had always been so soft and sweet. 

 

Tzuyu started to use her tongue, making their tongue dance with each other slowly and savoring each other's sweet taste **" I really love your taste "** Tzuyu said, licking Sana's lips and showering the girl with little kisses, trailing Sana's jawline down to her neck.

 

 **" and I love the way you taste me "** Sana weakly said, she's getting turned on and she can feel how wet she is becoming down there.

 

 **" then I'll continue to taste you** **tonight** **"** Tzuyu said as her hands start to run underneath Sana's silk nightgown, slowly leaving her warmth on Sana's skin **" please do "** Sana bit her lip when she felt the light squeeze on her breast.

 

**" I won't be going to let you sleep tonight "**

 

 **" then don't, let's just sleep when the morning comes "** Sana happily agreed.

 

* * *

 

Sana slowly opened her eyes, her body is aching and she can feel her head being heavy. She slowly got up from the bed only to find out the empty space beside her **" where is she? "** she mumbled.

 

She stepped out of the bed, not minding to put any clothes, she just walked straight to the kitchen to find Tzuyu **" did she left? "** she asked herself when she didn't find any trace of Tzuyu inside their hotel room.

 

Sana looked at the huge window where they can see the overview of the city, the sky is already in its color which signifies the sun is setting. Sana sighed and got back to the bed, reaching for her phone and trying to call Tzuyu.

 

They finished very late last night, Tzuyu didn't really leave any skin of her untouched. Sana is indeed exhausted that she slept off the whole day, she didn't even realize that Tzuyu left her. It upsets Sana, one thing that Sana hates is waking up without Tzuyu by her side, not knowing where she went.

 

 **" I'm getting hungry "** Sana talked to herself and slid on her nightgown that she barely used last night and walked again towards the kitchen to feed herself with something simple to make. She won't eat any heavy meal because she's hoping to have dinner with Tzuyu later after the latter goes home.

 

Sana has finished her small meal but Tzuyu is still not home. Sana's now walking back and forth, worrying and thinking about the possible whereabouts of the girl— since coming in Vietnam they had never left their hotel room to avoid troubles so Sana's not sure where Tzuyu is right now.

 

After almost one a half hour more of waiting, someone suddenly opened the door— it immediately caught Sana's attention and with the familiar figure Sana immediately rushed to her and hugged her tightly **" where have you been? I'm worried "** she angrily asked as she buries her head on the crook of Tzuyu's neck. 

 

 **" just... somewhere "** Tzuyu caressed Sana's hair with her left hand and her right was automatically placed on Sana's waist **" sorry for worrying you "** Tzuyu tiredly said.

 

Sana distanced herself from her girlfriend and seeing Tzuyu's face up close, a frown immediately painted on her face **" what... what happened to you? "** she asked and reached Tzuyu's busted lips and extremely red face.

 

Tzuyu can't answer Sana's question, she's just looking straight into Sana's eyes **" what has happened to you Chou Tzuyu!? "** when Sana said Tzuyu's full name, it just indicates that she's extremely angry.

 

 **" hey... I told you not to call me by my full name, it scares me "** Tzuyu said like a baby, lowering her head to rest on Sana's shoulder **" then tell me what has happened to you? I didn't accidentally elbow you last night, didn't I? "** Sana's a lot calmer now.

 

 **" if I tell you, you'll just get upset "** Tzuyu sighed.

 

**" then it makes me want to hear it more "**

 

 **" my parents are here, I met them while you're asleep "** Sana's body perplexed, she was frozen at the moment with the mentioning of Tzuyu's parents.

 

Setting aside their celebrity image, Tzuyu will be far higher than her. Tzuyu's family is royalty while Sana's family is just living a humble life. It intimidates her by just thinking of the difference in their lives.

 

 **"** **wa** **... what did they said? "** Tzuyu shook her head on Sana's shoulders, she doesn't want for Sana to hear it, it's enough for Sana to see her this way. Tzuyu doesn't want Sana to worry more than she is right now.

 

Sana sighed when Tzuyu refused to talk **" did your mother hurt you? Did your father raised his hand on you?... because of us... of me? "** it hurts Sana, to think that Tzuyu was hurt because of her, because of what they have.

 

 **" no... no... "** Tzuyu continuously shook her head although it's true that she got pretty beaten up by her parents because of that reason, she would rather lie about it than make Sana feel guilty.

 

Tzuyu's afraid that Sana would think of leaving her because of this. They have enough problems on their shoulders and Tzuyu wouldn't want to share her problems with her parents to Sana, she can handle it alone. 

 

Sana cupped Tzuyu's face, making Tzuyu look straight into her eyes **" tell me, do they want you to leave me? "** Sana straightforwardly asked and the fact that Tzuyu can't lie whenever she's looking right into Sana's eyes, she just decided to not answer that question.

 

 **" did you answer back to your parents? Is that's why you got beaten up? "** Sana bit her lip, her voice is cracking as her tears are forming in her eyes, thinking about it breaks her heart into pieces.

 

 **" did you just accepted everything because of me? "** a tear has finally escaped Sana eyes, Tzuyu panicked and immediately kissed away those tears **" I will accept everything just to be with you "** those words had melt Sana's heart, her knees suddenly weakened— _what did I do to even deserve this girl?_

 

 **" but... "** Tzuyu pressed her lips on Sana's to prevent the girl from talking **" no buts, I will always fight for you and come back to you— these wounds and bruises will fade away but you, being not by my side, it's lethal, I don't think I can handle it "** Tzuyu shakes her head.

 

Sana breath deeply— _if she can do that much for me then who am I to do less for her? If she can fight for me, why would I be afraid to be with her? Our love shouldn't be dictated by other people._ Those realizations hit Sana hard.

 

 **" I won't leave you, even you want me to... I won't "** Sana softly uttered and kissed Tzuyu again with the utmost sincerity of her feelings.

 

Those kisses ended up for them to be on the bed like last night. Both naked, but this time Tzuyu's on the bottom **" let me worship you this time "** Sana said and started to lick and kiss Tzuyu from her jaw to neck to her chest, gliding her tongue across Tzuyu's belly which made Tzuyu turned on a lot more.

 

Sana looked upon Tzuyu when she reached Tzuyu's pussy, she's maintaining eye contact as she starts to lick it like a cat **" do you like it? "** Sana asked, teasing Tzuyu by subtly touching Tzuyu's clit with her tongue.

 

 **" don't do this to me... "** Tzuyu pleaded, full of frustration upon Sana's teases.

 

 **" tell me what you want me to do Tzuyu... I'm going to play the role of a slave for you tonight "** Sana said. Tzuyu had never been fond of dirty talking but Sana knows how to turn that dirty Tzuyu **" fuck... "** Tzuyu cussed under her breath when she felt Sana licking her tighs, leaving her pussy unattended.

 

**" fuck me unnie... "**

 

 **" you don't call me unnie tonight, I'm just your mere** **slave** **"** Sana said, nibbling on Tzuyu's tights, sucking on it and leaving some hickeys.

 

 **" eat me Sana! "** Tzuyu shouted **" fuck me the way I deserve it! Taste me the way you wanted "** Tzuyu ordered and quick enough, Sana complied to her order.

 

As Sana eats her like a delicious meal, Tzuyu began to instinctively squeeze her breast, playing with her rock hard nipple **"** **uhhh** **... "** Tzuyu loudly moans, it's usually Sana who's very loud in the bed but the tables had to turn tonight.

 

Tzuyu arched her back when Sana suddenly entered her with her long and fat warm tongue. Tzuyu's cunt is dripping wet and swollen, she's getting a mouth fuck from Sana and it feels intensely good **" Jesus! "** Tzuyu groaned when Sana entered one of her fingers inside her as well, it's like a war is beginning inside of her.

 

 **" Sana! Sana! "** Tzuyu screamed for her girlfriend's name, nearing to her ecstasy, she gripped on the bed's sheets **" scream my name Tzuyu! Desperately call my name "** Tzuyu screamed out as her body started to spasm over and over, uncontrollable wave after wave. Her orgasm was so powerful that her whole body was shaking, it was a full body orgasm.

 

Sana's face is glistening from Tzuyu's juices, her lips, face, and chin has been blessed by Tzuyu's orgasm.

 

Sana wasn't done yet, she spread Tzuyu's legs, lifting one of it on her shoulder and started to put her fingers inside Tzuyu. She did the younger girl roughly, she thrust her fingers fast and hard, enough to drive Tzuyu insane.

 

Tzuyu's juices are still flowing out of her pussy as Sana enters her with her fingers, as those fingers enter Tzuyu the sound it makes are very lewd and adding Tzuyu's sexy moans, Sana can't help but get turned on as well. She can feel herself getting wet as well, she can see the sheets where she is sitting at is getting damp because of her dirty pussy.

 

 **" unnie... unnie... I'm coming again "** panting Tzuyu said in her most slutty voice **" what did I said about you calling me unnie tonight? "** Sana asked and another hard and fast thrusting began.

 

 **" Oh, my fucking.... ugh... "** Tzuyu can't determine where she will face her body, Sana's holding her leg on her shoulder so she can't really move that freely, it's frustrating the hell out of Tzuyu but also it makes her feel good.

 

Tzuyu screaming words that she had never thought of saying like ever **" I'm so near... "** she moaned and Sana did her best to maintain her phase, looking at Tzuyu's horny face makes her want to do a great job **" ye... yes, Sana! There! Fuck! "** Tzuyu always makes her feel good and wanted so tonight she wants to pay the girl back.

 

 **" fuck! "** Tzuyu cum the way she never thought she will, she cum so much— squirting cum out of her pussy. Her thighs are shaking from the release, her pussy is extremely sensitive from any form of touch now.

 

 **" I had never cum that hard before "** Tzuyu softly said, looking over Sana who's looking very amazed with the amount of cum she had released **" that's so great Sana "** Sana just smiled and shook her head **" but I'm not done yet "**

 

Sana pulls on one of Tzuyu's legs to the side and moves one of her legs in between Tzuyu. Tzuyu knew what Sana's going to do next, it's their favorite position, the scissor sex position.

 

Tzuyu throbbing pussy lips are inches away from Sana's glistening ones. Soon enough, their pussy met, coating each other's trimmed bush with each other's juices **"** **uhhh** **... "** Sana moaned immediately by just the mere feeling of Tzuyu's hot and soft pussy.

 

 **" I really love the feeling of your pussy on me "** Sana closes her eyes, slowly rubbing the wet lips of their pussy with one another.

 

They both rock their hips back and forth, feeling their juices mix making their grinding making them feel extremely good **" uhh... I would always want my pussy to feel yours Tzuyu... God, you're so fucking amazing "** Sana's eyes roll back as Tzuyu fasten her phase, meeting each other's thrust harder than before. 

 

 **" I'm cumming Tzuyu... "** Sana said as she breathes deeply **" I am too, let's cum... ugh... toget— fuck! Sana! "** Sana opened her eyes only to find Tzuyu who's immensely looking at her, looking so hungry still like she cannot get enough. 

 

Sana then took Tzuyu's breast into her hand— pinching and twisting the girl's nipples causing for Tzuyu to drool a little. The sensation on her pussy is too much to handle and now her breast is adding up to it **" I'm cumming... cumming... Sana... I'm so near... "** Tzuyu hysterically said and they squirm, even more, thrusting more urgently.

 

And they did together, Sana pulled Tzuyu towards her more as they come together, gluing their pussies with each other, feeling the juices flow from their pussies. They can feel each other's pussy throb, the shaking of each other's bodies— they became one.

 

* * *

 

After spending 2 more days in Vietnam, they came back to Korea but this time their feelings for each other had grown stronger than before, their fear had come to its end. Whatever may come to their way, how many people may oppose them— they oath to be together and hold each other tight.

 

Aside from the bodyguards around them to protect them from people, they came back without wearing any mask or wearing anything expensive, no make-ups or what— they are somewhat showing off their swollen lips from each other's kisses and hickeys that's not going to fade anytime soon. 

 

They walk in the airport hand in hand— from today onwards, they are not going to be Minatozaki Sana and Chou Tzuyu who belong into the hottest girl group 'Twice' nor to the entertainment industry. They are just a couple who's about to get married soon.

 

 **" it feels weird having a band on my** **fingers** **"** Tzuyu said, looking at their gold rings placed on their ring fingers.

 

 **" because your fingers are used to only be inside me "** Sana cheekily smiled as she clings on Tzuyu's arms, not minding the flashing cameras around them.

 

Tzuyu nodded her head with the brightest smile she can do **" I won't disagree, my fingers are indeed made for your pussy "** she whispered to Sana making the girl giggle naughtily.

 

As the two comes back to Korea, they created a huge buzz once again with a new headline 'Former member of the girl group Twice, Sana and Tzuyu, getting married?!' with an attachment of pictures of their ring fingers.


End file.
